Growing environmental awareness has led to interest in controlling fuel volatility, which has raised the need in the automotive industry for materials having good fuel-barrier properties. Common rubber hoses for fuel transfer are laminate hoses comprising an elastomer (or rubber) and a barrier layer made of a fluoropolymer for enhancing the fuel permeability resistance. Interest and demand for a reduction in environmental loads has raised the need for lower fuel permeability of the barrier layer. The thickness of the barrier layer has been increased and various fluoropolymers have been considered to ensure lower release of fuel vapors. However, the increase in the barrier layer thickness leads to an increase in the hose weight and is disadvantageous from a cost standpoint. Additionally, bendability (flexibility) of the hose is lowered, which is disadvantageous in terms of handleability and assembly. In the case of the fluoropolymers, perfluorinated (fully fluorinated) polymers have been considered because they have low fuel permeability values. However, when perfluorinated polymers are used as a barrier layer, the barrier layer is not easily adhered to the other polymer layers of a multilayer article (e.g., hose). Thus, additional steps such as a surface treatment of the fluoropolymer for improving the adhesiveness, the use of tie layers, and/or winding a film or tape around the fluoropolymer layer can be used. These additional steps lower the productivity and also increase the cost of the finished good, which are disadvantageous.